TheLawlDawg
TheLawlDawg (also known as TheLawnDawg or TLD) is an American Unterganger who started making parodies on December 15, 2013. He uses Windows Live Movie Maker and the first was titled "Hitler plans to help TheLawlDawg create his first parody" which involved Hitler and his generals suggesting ways to create good parodies to TheLawlDawg. He prefers doing non-traditional and effects parodies but at times releases traditional parodies if there is a lack of inspiration or the parodies he is working on are not ready to be uploaded. He is also known for his Krebs Plans parodies and use of fourth wall material such as in "Hitler is informed TheLawlDawg is out of ideas" where TheLawlDawg's lack of ideas causes his parody universe to begin to collapse. TheLawlDawg's parodies usually involve Himmler, not Fegelein, as the primary instigator of Hitler's annoyance differing from most other parodies. Fegelein used to perform antics on Hitler but after an unspecified event became Hitler's friend and now mainly performs antics on people other than Hitler. After this change of heart, Fegelein and Himmler became enemies as hinted in "Adolf Hilton, Part 2: Let the Antics Begin". After learning that Himmler had kidnapped Hitler, Fegelein said, "I was worried I'd have to face Himmler someday." indicating a conflict that broke them apart, most likely having to do with Fegelein's friendship with Hitler. His Past TheLawlDawg launched his channel on January 26, 2008 under the name Samus312 so he could leave comments on videos. His first video, "Sci-Fi Planes for FSX" was a video showcasing science fiction planes that he had downloaded for Flight Simulator X. He also uploaded videos of Star Trek: Bridge Commander, Roblox, and videos of drawings he had made. In 2009, one of TheLawlDawg's friends in high school told him about the Downfall parodies, specifically "Hitler gets banned from Xbox live". Upon arriving home TheLawlDawg decided to watch the parody on his computer. This was the first time he had seen any Downfall parody and decided to look for other parodies on YouTube. This led to him discovering Untergangers like vzorkic, Hitler Rants Parodies, and KakashiBallZ. He took a break from watching parodies in 2010 because he felt there was nothing new or worthy of note to watch. A year or so later, he began watching parodies again and found out about FX based parodies and regained interest. FegeleintheLostTapes' videos were a large inspiration to find more untergangers with more innovative ideas. This lead him to find untergangers such as, JennieParker87, TheSilverUniverse, and Soalric Parker. He wanted to make parodies like these Untergangers, but he only had Windows Movie Maker which discouraged him from making parodies. At some point in 2013, TheLawlDawg changed his name from Samus312 to TheLawlDawg and began to think of doing parodies even though he only had Windows Movie Maker. He decided he would try to do non-traditional parodies as much as he could and he changed all his old videos to Unlisted to make his channel more consistent. He also decided early on that HImmler would be the main antagonist and Fegelein would actually be Hitler's friend. This was because he wanted his parodies to be unique in some way because he was stuck using Windows Movie Maker which was very limited in editing. Benchmarks On December 25, 2013, TheLawlDawg uploaded his first video in Sony Vegas, appropriately titled, "First Hour with Sony Vegas Platinum". This was also the first time that TheLawlDawg used TheSilverUniverse's Greenscreen pack 2.5 and was his first effects based video. He later experimented with PNG files using the photo manipulator software, GIMP 2.8 and learned how to make images with a transparency layer. This was first used in his parody, "Hitler is informed Himmler has crashed the New Years party." on December 29, 2013. On Feburary 23, 2014, TheLawlDawg (uncredited) was featured in a community parody by MisterTalkerMachine titled, "Remove Minecraft plox Parody". He was portrayed by the character shot by the ban pistol. On March 15, 2014, TheLawlDawg uploaded his first contest entry for JennieParker87's advertising-themed contest titled, "Object-Away" a commercial about a product that caused any objector to explode. It placed 7th out of the 21 entries submitted for the contest. On May 1, 2014 TheLawlDawg won the Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award for April 2014. Currently, TheLawlDawg uses Sony Vegas HD Movie Maker Platinum 11 as his video editing software, Audacity for audio editing, and GIMP 2.8 for photo editing. Krebs Plans TheLawlDawg is the first Unterganger to make a "Krebs Plans" parody in which Krebs with the help of Monke suggests a plan to Hitler often involving fish. The first "Krebs Plans" parody was uploaded by TheLawlDawg on January 10, 2014 titled, "Krebs plans to become a marine geographer" and featured Krebs planning to map the ocean floor and study fish in Los Angeles. Krebs Plans parodies are normally about a minute long and are based off of a preset template. Usually, these parodies start by Monhke telling Hitler that he and Krebs have a fantastic plan which then Hitler agrees to listen to. Krebs then summarizes the plan which Monke breaks down into detail while pointing at a map. These parodies usually end with Jodl objecting to the plan which causes Jodl and Krebs to argue with Hitler stopping them and making the final verdict on the plan. The "Krebs Plans" series also has variations, in other words the template is not always the same. In TheLawlDawg's parody, "Krebs's plans are interrupted" instead of the normal planning sequence going smoothly, Jodl constantly objects throughout the parody and ends with Hitler scolding Jodl for interrupting Krebs's plan. This differs from the normal template of Krebs planning, Monke's map pointing, the Objection Argument, and ending with Hitler making the final verdict. Software TheLawlDawg uses the following software: Video *Sony Vegas HD Movie Maker Platinum 11 *Windows Live Movie Maker Audio *Audacity *Microsoft Sound Recorder Photo Editing *GIMP 2.6 Video Capture *BandiCam *Nvidia ShadowPlay Common Sources *''Downfall'' or Der Untergang *''The Sinking of the Laconia'' *TheSilverUniverse's Green screen Pack 1, 2, 2.5, and 3 *Staedy's stuff *Sound effects and music from Multimedia Fusion 2 *Sound effects, video, and music from Star Trek: Bridge Commander with the Kobayashi Maru Mod, Stargate Mod, and various other mods including custom skins and hardpoints Trivia *TheLawlDawg won the Best/Unknown Unterganger Award of April 2014. He is the second ever Unterganger to win it, Hansi Krebs being the first. *TheLawlDawg's 100th subcriber was JennieParker87 who is one of his main influences. *TheLawlDawg's birthday coincides with the day that British Prime Minister Winston Churchill and U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt decided on the original date for the Normandy landings on May 19, 1943. The original date for D-Day was May 1, 1944 but it was delayed a month because of unfavorable weather conditions. *TheLawlDawg has a section of his YouTube page labeled, "The Old Stuff" which are the videos he made before he became an Unterganger. *TheLawlDawg is often nicknamed as 'TheLawnDawg' after a user on Downfallparodies.net misspelled his name this way. *The monster seen in, "He will consume us all." is named GygaHitler and is based off of the final boss of Earthbound, Gigyas. *"Adolf Hilton, Part 2: Let the Antics Begin", was almost entirely scrapped when a glitch partially corrupted the project resulting in severe discoloration. It took months but TheLawlDawg managed to salvage it by adjusting specific settings. This discoloration is why the subtitles are red in appearance. *One of TheLawlDawg's ancestors, John Witherspoon, signed the US Declaration of Independence and has a statue at Princeton University where he was once the president of the college. External links *TheLawlDawg's Youtube Channel Category:Untergangers Category:Third-generation Untergangers